Gothita
|} Gothita (Japanese: ゴチム Gothimu) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 32, which evolves into starting at level 41. Biology Gothita is a small, humanoid Pokémon. A small tuft of hair sticks up from the top of its head, and it has two white, bow-shaped feelers on each side of its purple head, and a third bow-shaped feeler on its neck. These ribbon-like feelers are used to amplify its psychic power. It has two large blue eyes with three eyelashes on each and small red lips. Gothita intently observes those around it, and can become unaware of attacks. Its torso is black with a white zigzagging line running horizontally through the middle. Its arms and legs are short and stubby with no visible digits. In the anime Major appearances Gothita debuted in Where Did You Go, Audino? under the ownership of Christie. A Gothita appeared in PK22 alongside and , when it was angry at and , who had eaten the apples that the three had collected. A Gothita appeared in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! under the ownership of Katharine. Other A Gothita appeared in Eevee & Friends alongside and . A Gothita appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Gothita appeared in A Dancing Debut! under the ownership of Nini. Minor appearances A Gothita appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally! performing in a Pokémon Musical show. Some Gothita also appeared in A Maractus Musical!. A Gothita made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Gothita made a cameo appearance in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Another Gothita appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A 's Gothita appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. was revealed to own a Gothita in Summer of Discovery!. A Gothita appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!. A Trainer's Gothita appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gothita was among several Pokémon attracted to Alder's wrestling match with his in Nimbasa City. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} and , Strange House}} |} |} or }} ( )}} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground, Frozen Tundra}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Ragged Mountain ( ), Stony Cave (B1-B5), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Poké Forest (1F-5F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 212}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By s |Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15}} Side game data |- and . She doesn't remember much before that. She wants to be like Gothitelle. }} |- when its Defense is 70 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=575 |name2=Gothorita |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=576 |name3=Gothitelle |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia *Gothita and 's evolution branch can be considered parallel. Both are Generation V Pokémon evolving once at level 32 then at level 41. Solosis' family branch can only be found in Pokémon White and Pokémon White 2. Gothita can only be found in Pokémon Black and Pokémon Black 2. They are both Psychic-type Pokémon with similar base experience and catch rates. They gain new moves at similar levels. They also have base stat totals of 290. Origin Gothita is based on a child dressed in fashion. Name origin Gothita may be a combination of and lolita. Gothimu may be a combination of gothic and 見る miru (to observe). In other languages |fr=Scrutella|frmeaning=From and |es=Gothita|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mollimorba|demeaning=From and morbid |it=Gothita|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고디탱 Goditeng|komeaning=From gothic |zh_cmn=哥德寶寶 / 哥德宝宝 Gēdébǎobǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Гофита Gofita|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Mollimorba fr:Scrutella it:Gothita ja:ゴチム pl:Gothita zh:哥德宝宝